The Earworm Reverberation
"The Earworm Reverberation" 'is the tenth episode of the ninth season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in December, 2015. Summary Sheldon and Amy reunite! Howard and Raj start to advertise their band, Footprints on the Moon. Extended Plot Sheldon and Leonard are in 4A working on a physics problem. Sheldon is humming away to himself. The same tune over and over.This tune is stuck in his head and it slowly starts to drive him crazy. He can feel himself going down the road to insanity and starts making personal video blogs about himself to show himself when he reaches that point of madness. He is documenting who his friends are and how things work etc. All at the same time he is trying to work out this tune. He plays it in his head, over and over on a keyboard, on a trombone.. It’s actually an incredibly funny storyline. It drive Penny and Leonard nuts as well. Meanwhile, Amy nervously call’s Dave asking if he wanted to try going on another date to which he happily accepts. Raj started a FB page for his and Howard’s band, They end up getting a fan who they track down. They love him and think he is awesome. He’s called Trent. They tack him down to a coffee shop hoping to accidentally run into him. After observing Trent pick his nose and then eating it. Raj and Howard make a run for it. Bernadette pays Amy a visit to ask if she is sure about another date with Dave, and warns her that inviting him around to her apartment for dinner is a big step and could lead to intimacy. (Penis jokes made by bernadette here) The date with Amy and Dave starts. Dave asks how long she had lives in that apartment. Amy answered 5 years, But she was thinking of moving to a better place now that she didn’t have to be close to Shel-. She stopped in her words and apologised for bringing him up and explained she lived close so she could drive him around etc. Dave was pretty excited to find Sheldon lived close by. It started getting awkward so they decided to change subject. Dave points out a model train displayed in her appartment saying it looked cool. And of course. We all know where that came from... Sheldon is his apartment with Leonard and Penny. The song is still driving him nuts.. He starts listing off a load of things until BOOM. He gets it. The beach boys - Darlin’. Later on he is trying to figure out why that particular song was in his head and he can’t quite grasp it. Penny says its just one of those things and Leonard encourages him to come back to the whiteboard and help him with the work they were doing. As Sheldon gets up and approaches Leonard he stops in his tracks looking shocked. He says he knows why the song is in his head. It’s about Amy. He rushes back to his laptop and pulls up the lyrics and boy... It hits him HARD. It made perfect sense. He reads the following lyrics.. I was living like half a man, Then I couldn’t love but now I can, You pick me up when I’m feeling sad, More soul then I ever had. Sheldon then starts to list off all of the things that Amy did. She bought out the better in him, she made him a softer person. I can’t quite remember everything he said but it was beautiful. He then stands up and runs out of the apartment. To pursue Amy... Amy and Dave are sitting on the couch. It looks very awkward. They start talking about Dave’s tie pin. Amy leans in to see it and Dave goes in for a kiss.. Amy jumps back stopping the kiss. She then apologises explaining she is nervous and all of this is silly. They both lean in to kiss until they are interrupted by Sheldon knocking on the door. Dave was very excited about this. Amy open’s the door and explains she is kind of busy. Sheldon is very forward saying he doesn’t care and goes on to say that he had a song stuck in his head that he couldn’t get out. Then he realised the song was about her and he can’t get her out of his head.. Amy is the Earworm in his heart. Dave jumps in to say to Amy that he thinks Sheldon is trying to say he loves you and wants to be with you again. Sheldon agrees and tells Amy he wants to her her boyfriend again. Amy is flattered and agrees to be her girlfriend again. They just stare at each other and smile. Sheldon says “I love you Amy” very sweetly. Amy replies with “I love you too Sheldon” in a very sweet and excited voice. They just stare at each other.. Dave jumps in ‘JUST KISS HER YOU BRILLIANT FOOL" And with that, they move slowly closer together, taking one another in arms and embrace in a very passionate kiss. Which looked to be on the french side. They part. Sheldon apologises for interrupting their date and turns to leave. Amy objects to this and says “Come back here” while she happily grabs his hand pulling him back quickly into and hot and passionate kiss, the more they kiss, the more they move into one another. The Tag scene Is Sheldon and Amy still tightly embraced in a kiss (Yes the french kind). Slowly rubbing their hands up one anthers backs. a lot of head moving.. It didn’t end Dave was trying to say goodnight and thank them both. Every word he said was ignored. As he left the apartment, Amy while still embraced in the kiss kicks the door closed behind Dave. Dave leave saying what a nice evening. While Shamy are still face sucking behind closed doors.. Credit to @Kazzie (Source: TBBT season 9 taping info fb page) Notes *'''Title Reference: Sheldon equating Amy being in his head all the time to being like a song he can't get out of his head. *Taping date: November 10, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon and Amy reunite - episode 10 is the 4 year anniversary of the season 5episode "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S5E10) when Sheldon interrupts Amy's date with Stuart and asks her to be his girlfriend. Second time Sheldon interrupts Amy's date to advance their relationship and Amy never minds the interruption. *Stephen Merchant returns as Dave. *This is the first time Sheldon and Amy passionately kiss (proper making out) and arms wrapped around each other, a huge step in their relationship. *Another first time for Shamy is that they both profess their love with each other, Sheldon said "I love you Amy" then Amy replied "I love you too Sheldon". They have professed their love for one another before, but individually in separate episodes. Quotes Dave: "Kiss her, you brilliant fool!" (To Sheldon) Amy: "Come back here!" (Pulls Sheldon back into their kiss) Gallery MM5.jpg|Watching the new episode. Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Lenny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Separated Category:Sheldon Kisses Amy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Shamy Category:Dave Category:Footprints On The Moon Category:Beach Boys Category:Song Category:Music